The systems and methods described herein relate to payment processing and related processing.
In the present technological environment, people routinely perform online transactions. For example, such online transactions might be in the form of a user purchasing an item from a particular merchant's website. Such processing typically involves the user interfacing with the merchant website so as to select a particular item to be purchased, and thereafter completing the purchase through further interface with the merchant website. Such further interfacing with the merchant website may include the population of fields so as to collect the user's personal data (such as home address and shipping information) and payment data. The payment data might include the user's credit card number, expiration date and related information, for example.
However, current processing techniques are insufficient in some respects to provide desired convenience for people and insufficient in some respects to provide secure and efficient processing of a requested transaction.
Therefore, improvements are needed to accommodate the evolving needs of people in performing online transactions. The systems and methods of the invention provide such improvements.